Take My Breath Away
by JA Mash
Summary: Edward hates surprises, and no matter what Emmett tries to say, he doesn't scream like a girl. For the record, Envy does not take his breath away, even if it is her job to surprise people. With a hidden agenda, and seven deadly sins, Edward never stands a chance when he walks into that House of Horrors.


This was co-written with my friend Ashley ( **Pandora's Box Is Heavy** ) for the Twi Tricks and Treats Contest.

 **Beta: Midnight Cougar**

 **Story Summary:** Edward hates surprises, and no matter what Emmett tries to say, he doesn't scream like a girl. For the record, Envy does not take his breath away, even if it is her job to surprise people. With a hidden agenda, and seven deadly sins, Edward never stands a chance when he walks into that House of Horrors.

 **Standard Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Take My Breath Away**

Edward isn't known for his patience. He's sort of eccentric and easily irritated, but once he's focused on something, it's almost impossible to distract him until said task is complete.

That doesn't stop Emmett from trying, though.

"Dude," Emmett says. He waves his hand in front of Edward's face, his fingers blurring back and forth across the worn pages of the book open in front of him. Edward doesn't look up. Emmett lets out a frustrated sigh and grips Edward's shoulder, crouching until they are eye level, his eyes meeting Edward's narrowed ones.

"What?" Edward pulls his gaze from Emmett's hold and sets down his pen, eyes flicking toward his laptop screen and back to his roommate's face.

Emmett blows out another harsh sigh and looks at Edward with something akin to pity in his eyes.

"You've been working on this paper for a week straight," he says, annoyed. "You need a study break."

"What I _need_ is to finish this paper," Edward snaps. He stifles a yawn and scrubs a hand over his face. "And maybe some coffee."

"You used to be fun, man. I miss always having to watch my back just waiting for the next practical joke," Emmett complains.

Edward stamps down the slight sting he feels at the words and musters up a weak glare. Emmett just stares at him with the giant, crystal blue eyes, and Edward purses his lips.

"Yeah, well, no one ever said college would be easy." Edward picks at his nail and rubs the now permanent indent on the side of his finger. The skin there is worn smooth by years of holding pens and pencils too tightly and his wrists ache from typing non-stop.

"And no one ever said you have to take yourself so seriously," Emmett retorts. "You are the smartest fucker I know. You ace every test you take, and I bet a thousand dollars right now you have an 'A' paper sitting on that laptop, but you're still looking for ways to improve it."

Edward slumps in his chair, looking over at his screen, his face a mask of guilt.

"Knew it!" Emmett gloats. "There is no reason you can't come out with us tonight."

"Fine," Edwards relents. He pushes the large textbook away from him and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Volturi's?"

"Fuck the bar. It's October. Halloween is three weeks away. The smell of _horror_ is in the air!" he shouts, fist pumping.

Emmett pulls a folded flyer from his pocket and smooths it out, letting it go. It skitters across the polished surface of Edward's desk and comes to a stop right in front of him. He spins it around with one finger and raises an eyebrow.

"The House of Horrors. Really?" Edwards asks, looking dubiously at his friend's maniacal grin.

"Yes, _really_." Emmett snatches the paper and looks it over. "It's going to be awesome. Rides and haunted houses, terrified girls in slutty costumes running straight into our brave, manly arms."

Edward's eyebrow climbs higher on his face.

"Fine," Emmett concedes. " _My_ brave, manly arms. I don't need your stupid, pretty face cockblocking me anyway, bro."

"We can't all be as good-looking as me," Edward jokes. Emmett flips him off, and Edward smirks. "Seriously, I don't want to go."

"Why not," Emmett almost whines. "You love horror movies!"

"I love watching them, not living them," Edward clarifies. "I don't want to pay good money to have douches in bad make-up chase me around with fake chainsaws."

"I knew I could count on you to be a penny pincher. I already have the tickets; Alice won free passes from the campus radio station." Emmett pulls another wad of paper out of his pocket and unfolds the stack to reveal a barcode promising them admission to "a night of bone-chilling terror they'll never forget." He grins. "She called the prize line every day for a week just to get these bad boys. That's how much we want to spend time with our best friend."

" _Guilt_. Seriously?" Edward makes the mistake of looking up into a pair of wide, blue eyes and pouty lips. Emmett can turn himself into a living _Precious Moments_ figurine, and Edward can never say no. "Ugh, fine! I'll go!"

"Yes!" Emmett booms, throwing another triumphant fist in the air. "No one can resist these angel eyes." He pulls his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick text to Jasper and Alice. "Now put on your shoes and grab your jacket. Jasper and Alice are already waiting downstairs."

"Wait, _what_? Right now?" Edward protests.

Emmett just grins, and Edward lets out a sigh. After saving his work, he shuts down the laptop and obediently puts on his shoes. He sits up just in time to catch the jacket Emmett throws in his face.

"Hurry up!" Emmett exclaims, wagging his eyebrows. "Tricks and _treats_ await!"

"I can't believe you planned this whole thing," Edward complains. He slips into his jacket. "You know how much I hate surprises."

"Well, you better get used to it." Emmett laughs. He slings an arm over Edward's shoulders and grins cheekily at him. "Tonight's going to be _full_ of surprises."

Emmett wags his eyebrows again, laughing ghoulishly as he zombie-walks out the door.

Edward hangs his head.

He needs better friends.

*( I I )*

By the time Edward makes it downstairs, Alice is bouncing from one foot to the other, pulling Jasper along for the ride.

"Eddwwaaaaaaard!" She screams his name in the somewhat deserted parking lot. "Finally! Put some lead in it!"

Ignoring her words, Edward walks at his own pace toward Emmett's behemoth of a truck. Jasper has to pick up Alice and place her in the back seat as everyone climbs in. Edward huffs; Emmett could have guilted him into coming tonight a few hours earlier, so he had time to take a nap beforehand.

 _Asshole_.

The cab of the truck is buzzing with excitement. Everyone goes on about their hopes of what's to come. Everyone, but Edward, that is.

He's not going to admit openly he's afraid of the House of Horrors.

He's seen enough scary movies to be terrified. He blames his mother—every Halloween they would sit and watch scary movies and pass out candy when Edward was too old to trick or treat. Or maybe part of it has to do with the epic prank war between him and Emmett that's lasted all throughout college.

It's become an addiction for him, but now he's regretting it. Edward really does hate surprises.

Edward's startled when Emmett comes to a stop. He realizes they're already at the venue, and his eyes widen in fear.

Ghouls, vampires, and zombies are walking the parking lot, scaring anyone and everyone who comes in contact with them.

He can hear their victims' screams and tightens his grip on the door handle.

He doesn't want to do this.

He jumps and lets out a muted scream when Alice throws open the door with impossible strength for someone so tiny.

"Let's go. You aren't getting out of this, Edward. Tonight we're removing the stick out of your ass and making you have fun whether you like it or not," she states, pulling herself up and unlatching _his_ seatbelt.

This isn't considered fun for Edward, not by a long shot.

Reluctantly, he follows his so-called friends through the parking lot, silently praying nothing jumps out from behind a car. Sighing in relief, he finds himself in line at the entrance. He's clutching the ticket Emmett gave him so tightly he's surprised it hasn't turned to dust.

Suddenly, Alice lets out a piercing shriek right in front of him, and Edward's head snaps up to see a disfigured zombie wielding an axe. He jumps in reflex and the sharp-looking object whips through the air next to his face. Alice's scream dissolves into an embarrassing laugh and the hulking figure turns to find a new victim.

The crowds and flashing lights make him uneasy, and the thick plumes of fake fog irritate his contacts.

So far, the night is off to a great start. _Not._

At least he hasn't screamed like a girl. _Yet_.

Gradually, they make their way to the front of the line and Edward gulps when he sees the ticket taker.

 _Why does it have to be a fucking clown?_

Alice and Jasper, standing behind Edward, notice he isn't moving but shaking slightly.

"Yo, Edward. Move your ass," Alice tells him, pushing him forward. "It's a fucking costume."

Shaking, he hands the clown his ticket and slides past him, trying very hard not to touch him.

"This is _awesome_!" Emmett cries, and Edward can barely hear him over the pulsing music. Emmett clasps a hand on Edward's shoulder as they try to fight their way through the traffic to reach the first scare zone. It takes forever, though, because Edward keeps ducking behind them and trying to hide, which makes the scare-actors come at them even harder.

He still hasn't screamed bloody murder, but it's only the beginning of the night.

He balks at the entrance of what looks like a haunted forest. If he squints hard enough he can make out ghost-like shapes bobbing and weaving through the trees. _Great!_

Edward doesn't even realize he has his fingers digging into Emmett's back until his friend reaches back and knocks his hand away. 

"Stop being a pussy, man. It's not that scary—" His words are cut off by a manly—if that's even possible—scream.

A ghost-woman stands in front of them, a deep gash on her throat and blood dripping from the cuts on her arms.

"Help me," she croaks, reaching straight for Edward.

He flails awkwardly, backing right into Alice, almost knocking her on her ass.

The ghost moves on to her next victims.

Alice kicks Edward in the shin.

"Dick," she hisses.

They make their way through the forest and stumble across a small cemetery, too realistic for Edward.

While they make their way through, Edward's foot accidentally steps on a grave, and a zombie pops out of the ground like some kind of decayed jack-in-the-box. Edward finds himself on his ass, scrambling away from the undead creature's fingers.

His friends are laughing so hard they're practically rolling on the ground.

He flips them the bird once he's standing and stalks toward the exit of the forest.

It may be his demeanor alone that makes all of the scare-actors steer clear of him, and he gives a sigh of relief when he makes it to the exit unfazed.

Emmett's the first one to catch up with him, still laughing, and slaps Edward on the back roughly.

"Dude, that was fucking classic," he wheezes. "You should have seen your face."

"Fuck off," Edward snarls.

Alice and Jasper have managed to compose themselves before they join Edward and Emmett.

Alice wraps her arm around Edward's and pulls him toward the second scare zone.

 _Sensory fucking deprivation._

They enter a pitch-black hallway, the only light being one right above a door with a sign on it that says _One Victim at a Time_ _Please._

Edward doesn't like not being in control of situations. This is almost as bad as the zombie in the cemetery.

The light above the door turns green.

Sandwiched between Emmett and Alice, he's forced to watch his friend disappear into the blackness behind the door.

It swings shut. He tries to listen for any sounds, but just as he feared, it's silent.

Alice's breathing picks up a little. She's starting to get nervous. She clenches Jasper's hand and jumps when the light above the door turns green again.

Edward gives himself a pep talk. There's nothing behind the door that can hurt him. Legally, scare-actors aren't allowed to touch the customers.

He nods, turns the doorknob, and enters a black void.

The door swings shut behind him, and instantly, he's caught off guard by the dead silence. He can't see a thing no matter how hard he squints and blinks in the darkness. So, he reaches out and begins to make his way through the scare, palms outstretched in front of him.

He's taken about ten steps when someone steps out and whispers in his ear.

He can feel the heat of their breath against his neck—that's how close they are. He shivers in response.

"Are you scared yet?" the voice asks. "You should be."

He doesn't answer; he's too spooked to speak.

Instead, he continues, picking up his pace, and finds a table covered with bowls filled with things that feel disgusting.

He tries to remain calm as his hands examine what feels like eyeballs and intestines, and maybe rat-tails.

 _It can't be real._

He moves on.

He feels fingers brush the back of his neck and starts freaking out. The actors aren't supposed to touch!

Then the whispers start.

They come from every direction, and he finds himself turned around.

 _Where's the exit?_

He looks around, feeling his skin crawl as if he's being watched. He can hear whispered shrieks and pleading cries for help. He jumps when he walks into a line of invisible strings that brush across his face.

He bumps into something and a small arrow lights up pointing to his left.

Several more steps and he pushes through a door into a brightly lit room. He winces from the abrupt interruption in his night vision. Blinking rapidly, he wills his sight to return to normal and notices Emmett sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, his head in his hands.

"Man, those whispers got to me," he tells Edward. "Did you hear the one repeating the word 'Mama' over and over again like that fucking movie?"

Edward, trying to slow his heart rate, chuckles.

He likes to see Emmett a little vulnerable, considering he dragged him to this damn thing in the first place.

He falls heavily into the chair next to his friend, and together, they wait for the rest of their group.

Jasper is the first to appear, seemingly unfazed by the sensory deprivation room.

Alice, on the other hand, is shaking like a leaf. Her blue eyes are wide as she stumbles through the door and into the light. The guys work to calm her down before moving on to the next zone.

*( I I )*

A few hours into the night, Edward is surprised to find he's actually having a good time. It isn't the ideal setting, but he does miss his friends, and it's good to catch up. A lot of their time is spent waiting in line for the different scare zones, so it gives them time to talk.

They make their way through the entrance of the "Welcome to Hell" scare zone, battling their way past demons and incarnations of the seven deadly sins. Emmett gets a bit distracted by Lust—a voluptuous blonde girl in a tiny bikini, covered in blood, dancing provocatively around a pole—and Alice and Jasper chuckle having to pull _both_ Edward and Emmett along. They're so distracted that neither catch the conspiratorial wink the girl shoots in Alice's direction.

They are chased out of the next corridor by Wrath—a menacing-looking man covered in wounds—and they serpentine their way through the next narrow path.

They squeeze by Gluttony, who is gnawing on what looks like a human leg—she certainly isn't enticing like Lust, and head straight into what looks like Sloth—a slip of a girl in blue, crawling in a creepy fashion across the floor.

Edward reaches out to hook his arm through Alice's elbow when something spooks her. He doesn't have time to decipher if it's Greed or Pride before she darts off in the direction of Emmett and Jasper with a yelp, leaving Edward all alone in the dark hallway.

He stumbles through the twisting maze of walls, desperate to catch up, gulping in lungfuls of the stifling air. He swears he can feel the cool breeze from outside, see the exit of the house ahead. He picks up his pace, and the relief flooding through him settles deep in his core. This zone is creepier than the others are, and he's more than glad to be done for the night.

He turns the very last corner and a figure juts out from its shadowy hiding place. The woman lets out a cry and lunges for him, blood leaking from her mouth, her green eyes glowing as she sets them on Edward.

He lets out a loud scream, not expecting the final scare. If he were smart, he would have counted the sins as he went. He jumps high and moves to run around the figure, tripping over something and barreling straight into her corset-covered chest.

He lets out a loud, " _Oooohmph!"_ as the two of them fall through the heavy black draperies that make up the exit of the zone. They land hard on the packed earth, rolling over and coming to a stop with her tits pressed tight against his face, effectively causing him to unconsciously motorboat the poor woman and stealing his breath.

"Woah, buddy, you should at least buy me dinner first!" the green goddess exclaims.

Edward realizes the exact position they have landed in: her pressing down on top of him. "Oh, son of a bitch," he cries, turning his head to the side. "I'm so sorry!"

The woman is all soft and pliant, and he can feel her body heat through his thick layer of clothing. His heart is pumping so hard he can hear the whoosh of his heartbeat in his ears. "Oh god!" He gasps, feeling the telltale signs of a panic attack coming on.

Edward's chest tightens. His neck starts to ache with the strain of trying to regain control. His whole body starts to lock up.

It gets harder and harder for him to catch his breath, and he can feel his head start to spin.

Just as things start to get fuzzy, he remembers he'd been in such a hurry to leave he left his medication on his desk back at the apartment.

"Oh, man!" the woman above him cries in a panicky, concerned voice. "I'm really sorry! Shit, we're not even supposed to touch the guests!"

She rolls off Edward, scrambling to stand. "Are you okay? I don't know what happened!" She looks more and more distressed.

She glances toward the exit of the maze. "Alice!"

Edward is rolled over on his side by the time his friend arrives. He's wheezing and trying desperately to remain conscious.

Alice is well versed in dealing with Edward and one of his attacks.

With great strength, she pulls him up until his head is resting between his knees. Her tiny hands work the tension out of his neck while she whispers kind words to him.

"Just breathe, Edward," she says. "Remember to hold your breath and let it out slowly. Fill your lungs with air for me."

After what feels like eternity, Edward finally feels as though he can breathe on his own, without Alice's help.

She pats his back and moves to help him stand, but he's dead weight.

That's when the girl in green steps forward and they both work together to get him to his feet. He leans heavily on the little pixie, but she takes the brunt of it like a champ.

"Ed, Alice!" Emmett's booming voice yells as he and Jasper round the corner. "There you guys are! What the hell happened? Was that _you_ screaming?"

A guy dressed in black with a headset and clipboard appears in the gaping hole they made in the side of the maze. He looks like a dick on a serious power trip, and immediately, Edward is proven right.

"What the hell is going on out here?" he yells. He looks furious, much more outraged than the situation warrants. His eyes narrow at the sight of Envy's hand holding firmly to Edward's arm. "You are never supposed to touch the guests, let alone tackle them through the damn _wall_."

"It was my fault," Edward says, more toward the guy berating his now favorite of the seven deadly sins. "She scared me, and I tripped and fell right into her. I knocked us over; it was _my_ fault, not hers."

"Well, if you're sure," the guy concedes, sending Envy another death glare, before smirking at Edward's scared reaction. The guy pulls a slip of paper from his clipboard and shoves it in their direction. "This will get you and everyone in your party free cider and doughnuts at the booth by the main gate. _Sorry_ for any inconvenience," he sneers. "And you!" He points a finger in the direction of Edward's sexy arm candy. "Fix this and get back to your position so we can start letting people through again. Hurry up!"

"Sure," Envy mutters, as the douchebag manager heads back into the haunted zone.

Edward's eyes meet her glowing green contacts, and he tries to picture her face without the make-up and mask, but he can't.

"I'm s-sorry, again," Edward stutters. "You-you, uh, well…really scared the shit out of me." Edward swallows hard and forces himself to keep eye contact.

To his surprise, the green goddess throws her head back and laughs.

"Fear is my job!" She turns to head back inside.

Edward can feel the blood rush to his cheeks when she sends him a parting wave and a wink.

"Dude! We can totally use these for _extra_ doughnuts," Emmett interrupts Edward's thoughts, as he stares after the woman, giving her one last look.

She sends Edward a final smile and opens her mouth as if she wants to say something. Instead, she shakes her head and schools her face into a neutral look, ducking inside to fasten the drapery and disappear behind it.

"So that was _you_ screaming, huh, Ed?" Emmett wheedles. Edward just glares at him. "It was pretty masculine."

Emmett lets out a mocking, high-pitched scream right near Edward's ear, and he jumps at the sound. "Please don't kill me fake-theme-park-scare-actor!"

"Sounds about right," Jasper agrees with a smirk.

Edward blinks and flips them both off as they head back toward the main gate. The vision of glowing green eyes is still in the back of his mind.

*( I I )*

By the time they finally make it to the Cider Hut by the main entrance, after Emmett forces them into a haunted trolley ride through the park, Edward is dragging ass. It's nearly midnight. It's almost closing time, and the place is steadily emptying. Sometime during the night, Alice has acquired a giant white feather boa and halo completely caked in glitter and Jasper is rocking a pair of blinking red devil horns.

Edward is sporting matching under-eye bags and a yawn that his five-dollar bottle of Coke did nothing to cure. He keeps his eyes peeled for any more scare-actors as they wait in the full refreshment line. Luckily, for him, they all seem more concerned with quitting time than any last minute screams of terror.

"Admit it." Emmett grins, bumping his shoulder against Edward's. "You had fun!"

Edward yawns and looks blurrily over at his best friends, Jasper's horns still blinking spastically against the dark backdrop of the night sky.

"Fun is a relative term," Edward says easily. There is a bruising ache on his hip where he landed from his fall, and his clothes are covered in green and silver glitter. Emmett raises an eyebrow, and Edward rolls his eyes. "Fine, yes. I'm glad you dragged me out with you guys. The only thing that's going to make this evening any better is a bed."

Jasper laughs, and he and Emmett both ruffle Edward's hair before he returns his arm to Alice's waist.

" _Hey!"_

Edward pauses and almost turns in response to the loud call coming from behind him. He assumes it's not for him and turns his attention back to the group. A few moments later, he can hear footsteps approach, and he reflexively tenses up. All the evenings' scares have made him more than a little jumpy.

"Hey," a beautiful brunette says, stepping into their circle. The woman is gorgeous, her chocolate brown eyes staring up at him expectantly, and Edward is momentarily struck dumb. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for everything that happened earlier."

Edward raises an eyebrow. Maybe if he wasn't so damn tired and not currently having heart palpitations, he may know what the hell she is talking about. The woman seems to sense his confusion and puts her arms out as if to tackle him. He slaps a hand against his face, and when he pulls his hand away, it's yet another reminder as they are covered in matching glitter. She smiles indulgently at him and sticks out her hand.

"I'm Bella." She smiles brightly, her arm still extended in greeting. Edward reaches up to clasp her hand, and the touch is gentler than earlier—a little more intimate and free of any distracting pairs of body parts. Her hand is warm and soft against his, and he feels a little spark in his belly.

"Edward." His name comes out a little rougher than expected, and he shakes his head as if to clear it, pulling his hand from her grasp. "And, uh, you don't have to apologize; if anything, I should be the one apologizing for taking you through a wall!"

"It's the most action Edward's had in a while," Emmett interjects. Edward glares, but Emmett continues. "I share an apartment with him. It's been Mary Palmer and her five sisters for months now."

Edward wonders if it's possible to die from mortification.

"The amount of Jergens lotion the man has gone through is astronomical." Emmett laughs.

Bella shrugs off the comment and turns back to Edward, ignoring his beet red face.

"Well, it seems we both need to make amends." She smirks.

"A hand job is a proper form of apology, I think," Emmett pipes up.

"Emmett, _Christ_. You're going to send the girl running and screaming." Alice growls, punching him in the arm.

"How about we just buy each other a cup of coffee first?" Bella offers, still fighting to contain her amusement. "And we can go from there."

"Sure," Edward agrees. Bella's grin grows even wider, and his heart does a little flip-flop. This is crazy; he hasn't met someone who makes him feel like this since, well, ever. He doesn't think his heart has ever flip-flopped, let alone at first sight. "I'd like that!"

"Awesome!" Bella says, bouncing a little on her heels, and Edward's stomach flips right along with his heart. "As long as your friends don't mind me stealing you away from them."

"No, they— _wait_. You mean right now?" Edward asks, and Bella's smile falters a little.

"Well, yeah," she replies. Bella bites her pink, soft-looking lip, and Edward licks his own responsively. "But I know it's getting late, so—"

"No," Edward cuts in. Moments ago, he was so exhausted visions of down-filled pillows danced before his eyes, but suddenly, he has a second wind. He'd stay up to watch the sunrise if this girl asked him to. "Now is good...it's just, I didn't drive."

"No problem. I can drive you," Bella offers.

"So, it's settled!" Emmett declares. He walks over to Edward and claps a hand on his shoulder, roughly shoving him in Bella's direction. "Bella's gonna ride you—I mean, yeah Eddie you can ride!" He's wagging his eyebrows as he stares expectantly between Bella and Edward, and Edward kind of wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

 _Can his face get any redder?_

"You're a horrible person," Edward tells him miserably, and Emmett grins further.

Bella grabs Edward by the arm and turns away from the group, practically dragging him along.

"Have fun kids!" Emmett's voice booms from behind them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Sorry about him," Edward says awkwardly once they're alone. "My friends are—"

"Just like mine," Bella cuts in. "Don't worry about it." She laughs and shakes her head.

Edward's briefly distracted by the way the soft curls are flowing down her back. He wants to run his fingers through them. He almost swears he catches a glimpse of a sly smile on Bella's face, but dismisses the thought when he feels her slide her hand down from its resting spot on his arm to lace their fingers together.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

It's then he realizes they have made it to the parking lot and have stopped beside a shiny silver car.

"Hmm?" Oh. Right," He grins sheepishly and hopes Bella didn't catch him staring. "Yeah, sure."

*( I I )*

The diner they end up at isn't far from the park, and it seems to be a favorite post-shift hangout for the workers.

People in various states of uniforms and costumes litter the comfy looking booths—some in the standard park gear and some still decked out in face paint as if they're waiting until they get home to clean up.

Bella leads him to a booth near the back where it's a little quieter after greeting a few of her co-workers. Edward flips his coffee cup over as soon as they sit down, waiting eagerly for a caffeine fix.

He's feeling a little uncomfortable and a whole lot awkward. He's squirmy and nervous while Bella seems entirely at ease and relaxed. Edward takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. The myriad of colors he finds in their brown depths soothes him a little.

"A lot better than the glowing green," he mumbles.

Bella looks up from the menu to meet his gaze. "Hmm?"

Edward clears his throat.

"Your eyes," he clarifies. "They're very—well, better without the contacts." He finishes lamely, losing his nerve.

"Those contacts are difficult to put in and hell to wear. I can barely see out of them, especially in the dark," she tells him. "Everyone in Hell has complained but the showrunner; Jake refuses to let us go without. He's all about protocol."

"I noticed." Edward nods.

A waitress makes it over, and Bella orders a few pastries and a complex cup of coffee involving four shots of espresso. The girl nods and fills Edward's cup with house brew.

"You should try their Tahitian Sunrise blend. Seriously, I can't get through a morning without a cup of it. They don't sell the beans, but I know the owner." She leans across the table holding a napkin. "You got a little glitter, well, a lot of glitter. _Everywhere_. I usually have to take three showers to clean up after a night in Hell."

Edward chokes on a mouth full of coffee.

Immediately, he pictures the brunette beauty naked with water cascading down her perfect body. He has to adjust himself as discreetly as possible.

Bella must not notice because she continues talking, monopolizing the conversation, which is okay with Edward because he doesn't want to come across as a bumbling idiot.

"So what is it you do when you aren't venturing into haunted attractions, Edward?"

"I'm a student at the local university, working on my MBA."

"Impressive." She smiles. "I'm also a student. Psychology."

"That's impressive too." Edward blushes. "I spend a lot of my time studying, and if I'm not in the library, I'm in my room at the apartment," he tells her. "I'm pretty boring."

"No you're not, Edward. At least I don't think so," Bella says, as the waitress pops in with a tray of food and a large cup of delicious smelling coffee.

He starts to argue, but she holds up her hand.

"I told you. You could never be boring, Edward. Don't let anyone tell you differently. You're driven and trying to better your life; don't be embarrassed by that," Bella states.

She picks up her mug and takes a big gulp of the hot liquid.

"That doesn't burn?" Edward asks in surprise.

"Nah. I'm used to it." She laughs. "I'm addicted to the stuff." She blows across the top and hands him the cup. "Have a taste of heaven."

He blows on it too because he favors his taste buds, and takes a small sip that turns into a bigger sip.

Bella smiles and waves down the waitress to order another one.

They stay in that booth for a long time, just swapping questions, and stories; getting to know each other.

Edward loses count of the number of times their coffee cups get refilled, and _damn_ he has a good time.

Bella is funny, sweet and so gorgeous, and Edward _wants_. He wants in a way that makes him ache, wants not only with his body, but with his heart and his head.

"So, how does one become Envy in a Hell maze full of sins?" Edward asks; his voice rough from the hot coffee he's downed.

Bella takes another sip of her coffee. "My roommate Rosalie, the Lust dancer, works at the theme park year-round while she studies. Last year, she asked if I was interested in making a little extra money at Halloween, and the rest is history. Aside from the wretched contacts, it's a lot of fun. Bree and her boyfriend Riley work there with us too."

"Except when one of the guests tackles you through a 'wall,' I'm guessing," Edward mutters.

"Nah. That was the highlight of my night until you had your panic attack." She glances down at the pastry she's devouring. "I feel so bad. I couldn't stop thinking about you, didn't even get a good scare the rest of the night."

"Sorry," Edward says awkwardly.

"Don't be. I'm definitely not."

Edward can feel his heart thumping in his chest—and maybe even _lower_ —and he bites back a grin. He's practically been a monk since starting college—always studying or stressing over something. It's nice to relax in a dingy booth at a tiny diner with a beautiful, interesting girl.

It's been far too long since he's felt like this.

He opens his mouth to say something; he's not sure what, but is cut off by an obnoxiously loud yawn. "Oh, shit." Edward covers his mouth with a chuckle. "I've been up for forty-eight hours working on a paper. I don't think ten shots of espresso could keep me alert at this point."

He doesn't want the night to end, and from the looks of it, Bella feels the same way.

"I understand the all-nighters, but there's no way I could pull a two-day long one. Let's get you back home, all right?"

He nods and hands the waitress his debit card when she passes by their table. Bella starts to protest, but he shakes his head.

"Mom always told me it was impolite for a woman to pay for a date," he explains with a shrug. He runs a nervous hand through his hair. "I mean, this could be a date...if you want it to be, that is."

Bella grins. "I would love for this to be considered a date, Edward. If it is, it's one of the best ones I've ever been on."

Their waitress brings back his card and a slip to sign. He's the first to stand, and he reaches for Bella's hand.

She laces their fingers together, and they exit the diner, wearing matching smiles. He opens her door for her, jogging around the front and getting in.

The ride lulls Edward back into his quiet, sleepy state and he glances from the burgeoning sunlight to Bella's face and back again.

The sky is a cool, gunmetal gray by the time Bella navigates Edward to his building. Once the car is in park, he turns to look at her, too tired to keep the dopey grin off his face.

"I had fun," Edward says. "I...uh, am glad you made me scream like a girl."

"Me too," Bella replies. Her smile is warm and indulgent, and Edward feels his grin growing in response. "Okay, I know it's too soon and everything. But, I just—"

Edward barely has time to react before Bella is leaning over and pressing their mouths together. It's his first kiss in a long time, and it's the first kiss that has ever made his heart flutter like this.

Edward lets out a low, pleased sound and kisses Bella back, soft and gentle. His hands cup her cheeks and he licks his way inside, deepening the kiss. She tastes like bittersweet coffee, with too much sugar, and his mouth keeps moving until there is nothing left but the taste of them.

Bella pulls away before the kiss can get too heated, and she's smiling as if she's just won the lottery. Edward's brain feels a little muddled and foggy, and he realizes his fingers are still tangled in her unruly hair. He pulls away his hand and smirks.

"Wow, Bella, I—" He searches for the words, but his mind is pleasantly blank. "Shit."

Bella chuckles and leans in to press another quick kiss to his lips. She's not an inch away when she speaks. The words brush across Edward's lips in a hot whisper that send shivers down his spine.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Bella says. "Or well, later today, I guess."

"Yeah." Edward nods dumbly and kisses the corner of her mouth. "Thanks for making my heart pound all night. Your methods are varying but effective."

"Ditto." Bella smiles. She kisses Edward once more and leans across his lap to open his door. "Now, go get some sleep."

Bella waits on the curb until Edward gets inside the building then she drives away.

When Edward falls into bed, cheesy smile on his face, he's asleep within minutes.

*( I I )*

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Edward jumps and nearly drops the pumpkin he's in the middle of carving. He narrows his eyes and looks up to see Emmett smiling serenely at him.

"Knock it off, you dick," he snaps. "I have a sharp object in my hand. All the better to stab you with."

"Please don't kill me! I have only one life to live! Take me out for coffee and make me your boyfriend instead!" Emmett teases, clutching a hand to his heart.

Edward grabs a plastic cup full of pumpkin guts from the table and throws it at Emmett's chest. It connects with a satisfying _thwack_ , exploding orange mucus and seeds down the front of his shirt like a gunshot wound. Emmett starts groaning as he hopelessly tries to salvage the shirt. Edward can't help but throw his head back and laugh. Emmett's current favorite thing is mocking Edward's unfortunate scream when Bella jumps out at him in the scare zone, and he's traipsing all over Edward's last nerve.

"Exceptional aim for once, you douchebag." Emmett scrapes the remaining guts off his shirt and into the cup, setting it on the table. He wrinkles his nose at the remaining strands still clinging to his front. "What time is your lover picking you up, anyway?"

"Soon," he answers. "She wants me to meet her roommates, Rosalie and Bree. We're all going to dinner."

"Wait, you mean the smoking hot lusty dancer?" Emmett asks excitedly. "Dude, you gotta let me come. I've got a _bone_ to pick with her." He smirks, wagging his eyebrows.

"She's not always Lust," he replies. "And no. You've turned embarrassing me into fine art, and I'm too nervous to have you around fucking my shit up."

"Aw, Eddie," Emmett says with a pout.

Edward glares at him.

"I'm hurt. Besides, I don't know why you're nervous, Edward. Envy girl is smitten. She's one Eskimo kiss away from scribbling your names in a heart on her notebook, or whatever it is fucking chicks do to express their love."

"So very much of that was offensive," Edward replies blandly.

Emmett rolls his eyes and hops up onto the counter.

"Dude, come on," Emmett says seriously. "You two are fucking gone for each other. It's nauseating."

Edward smiles to himself and pops a triangular eye out of his pumpkin.

"So, you guys fucked yet?" Emmett asks with a wide smile.

"Dude!" Edward shouts, throwing the piece of pumpkin at him. "Not that it's any of your fucking business, but no. It's too soon."

"You're both reasonably attractive, consenting adults," Emmett counters. "It's never too soon."

"I hate you," Edward complains, and Emmett grins. "Go smoke some pot and leave me alone. You're marginally less annoying when you're stoned."

"I guess I could do that." Emmett huffs. "For you."

Emmett heads for the living room and lets out another loud shriek. He jumps up onto the couch and pretends to faint, falling dramatically on to the cushions.

Edward hangs his head and counts backward from ten.

By the time he's done, Emmett is in his room with the door closed. Thank god for small miracles.

Edward cuts the second eye out of his jack-o'-lantern, scoops up all the remaining pumpkin pieces and insides, and throws them away before proudly placing his pumpkin on the dining table.

A quick glance at his phone tells him Bella should be here any second, so he runs into his room to wash his hands and change his shirt. The doorbell rings just as he's fastening the last button.

As soon as he answers the door, Bella grins and steps forward to take his face in her hands gently. His cheeks flush at her touch, and he reaches up to touch her wrists.

"This gorgeous face is just what I needed to see after my clusterfuck of a day," Bella says in place of a hello.

Edward chuckles and lets out a soft noise when she leans in to kiss him.

"Mm, hi," Edward says, when Bella steps away. "How'd your exam go?"

"Long. But good, I think. We'll see," Bella says. "Afterward, I had to run over to the park. They're putting me in the haunted forest for the weekend, so I had to do some training."

"Your job is weird," Edward comments.

Bella laughs and shoves her hands into her pockets. Edward looks over at Emmett's bedroom door, and a light bulb goes off over his head. A mischievous smile pulls at his lips, and he turns back to her.

"Hey, speaking of your friends and your weird job, I was wondering if maybe you could gather a few of them to help me out with a little, uh, project."

"I could probably manage that," Bella replies with a sly smile. "Professional scare-actor girlfriend, at your service."

Edward chuckles, but the sound dies in his throat once Bella's words sink in. He meets her eyes and watches as they widen and her pale face flushes a rare shade of dusky pink.

"Shit," Bella says. She runs her fingers through her hair and bites her lip. "It's way too soon to be throwing around the 'g' word. So, just, uh—"

"No," Edward cuts in. He smiles warmly and tugs on the hem of her shirt. "It's not too soon. Not if we don't want it to be, which I don't."

"Really? Okay, awesome." Bella lets out a relieved breath and smiles that huge, show-stopping smile. "So, are you ready to go? You can fill me in on the details of your dastardly plan in the car."

Edward tosses back his head with a maniacal cackle as he grabs his coat.

Bella lets out an amused snort as she follows her boyfriend out the door.

*( I I )* 

It's late by the time Emmett comes home, far past the witching hour, and Edward lies on the sofa in front of the television flickering in the dark as still as a corpse.

Emmett lets out a tipsy grunt of a greeting before disappearing into the bathroom, but Edward remains still. As soon as the bathroom door shuts, Edward's eyes pop open, and his bloody lips turn up into an evil smirk.

Less than ten seconds after Emmett shuts the bathroom door, he lets out a shrill, blood-curdling scream. Edward rolls his lips into his mouth to keep from laughing and tastes sickly sweet corn syrup.

Emmett bolts out of the bathroom with the speed of a marathon runner and a masked figure is quick on his heels. The guy is covered in blood, none of it his own. The figure jumps out of the window and onto the fire escape, and Emmett lets out a whimper.

"Edward!" Emmett shrieks, jumping over the coffee table and landing on his knees in front of the sofa. Edward's eyes are closed, and he struggles not to move. Emmett grabs his shoulders, and his hands come away sticky with blood. "Oh, motherfucking _shit_."

Edward sucks in a deep breath and opens his eyes, turning them on Emmett with a panicked expression. A choking sound escapes his lips, and he gasps out a plea for help. His eyes flick to the space over Emmett's shoulder, and he lets out a whimper.

"Run!" he chokes out, blood spilling from his mouth as he bites down on a blood capsule.

Emmett turns to see another masked figure, this one walking calmly toward him. He lets out a sharp squeak and stumbles backward. The figure approaches slowly, menacingly, and Emmett's back hits the wall with a thump. The killer pulls out a knife, still sticky and warm with blood, and raises it over their head.

Emmett's scream rivals Edward's _girly_ version any day. It's long and drawn out, and Edward stifles a laugh.

The figure swings the knife down, and it connects with Emmett's chest. The blade disappears into the handle, and the masked figure lets out a chuckle. Emmett cautiously opens his eyes, blinking, and looks down at what should be a stab wound. His breath still coming out in pants.

Edward hops off the couch and turns on the lights before he begins applauding. Emmett's eyes go from Edward's laughing face to the red-smeared sheet protecting the sofa and back to his attacker.

Bella pulls off her mask and waves the knife around before pushing the blade in with her finger. The other attacker climbs back in the window and pulls off his mask to reveal Bella's friend Riley. He's laughing so hard his eyes water.

"What the fuck?" Emmett shrieks, loud and out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Happy Halloween!" Edward cheers. He walks over to Emmett while licking fake blood from his lips. "Payback's a bitch, huh?"

"You… _this_ …you planned _this_?" Emmett gets out, looking down at the dye staining his plain blue tee. He looks bewildered, confused, and a little impressed. "You can't do this shit to a stoner, man!"

"Sorry, well, not really." Edward chuckles. Emmett's face is priceless—eyes wide with terror and skin as pale as a ghost. It reminds Edward of their college days and endless prank wars. Emmett turns his gaze back to Bella and lets out a deep breath.

"You're lucky. I was just about to break out some serious ninja shit," Emmett says seriously, and Bella raises an eyebrow. "I would have palm-struck you right in the tits, you little shit."

"C'mon, dude," Edward says. "You gotta admit. That was a good one."

"You're an asshole," Emmett huffs. Edward's bedroom door swings open, and Rosalie and Bree saunter out. They're still in full costume—Rose as Lust, in her tiny black bikini with bloodstained skin and Bree in her blue Sloth.

"Aw, did we miss the bloodbath?" Rose croons. Bree pouts, and Edward laughs.

These are two of the sweetest, funniest girls in the world, and their sinful scare act is hilarious to watch. Emmett's jaw damn near hits the floor, and he looks over to see Edward holding a bottle of tequila out to him with a shrug and a smirk.

"Forgiven!" Emmett shouts, as Rose walks over toward him. Emmett grabs the bottle from Edward and gives him a wink.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie and Bree," Edward says. "And this is Riley. You two will probably get along splendidly."

"What up?" Riley says. He snatches the tequila away from Emmett with a lewd grin. "We gonna party or what?"

"Do that," Edward says. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"Me too!" Bella shouts, winking at Edward, turning to follow him into the bathroom.

The white tile walls of the shower are smeared with fake blood, and Edward turns on the shower to wash it away. He pulls his ruined tee shirt over his head and shudders as Bella comes up behind him and presses her lips to his back.

"Mm, sticky," she breathes, gently biting down. He swallows hard and turns in her arms.

"You guys were awesome," Edward says. Bella grins as he wets a washcloth with warm water and wipes the corn syrup and dye from his face. She takes off her sticky shirt, and Edward is distracted instantly.

"Here, let me." She takes the washcloth from him and wets it again, dragging it across his neck and down his arms. She meticulously wipes away every trace of the messy concoction, and Edward nearly melts at the gentle touch. He turns around to brush his teeth, and Bella comes up behind him again, reaching up on her toes and kissing the side of his neck as she watches them in the mirror. "You're not bad looking; you know that?"

"Neither are you," Edward says, but he can't fight the grin tugging at his lips. "For a sin, anyway."

Bella smiles against the side of Edward's neck, and he turns around to press their mouths together. The kiss is slow and intense, hot and lazy, and she moans into it.

He settles his hands on her hips, and she's lifted almost effortlessly onto the counter. It's amazing how hot he finds it, how much he loves that he can pick her up and maneuver her. He can't wait to find out what that's like in bed, what it's like to be pinning her down.

Edward is kind and gentle, but there's so much raw strength in everything he does. It's a juxtaposition that gets Bella's blood boiling.

They make out like teenagers—hands tangled in messy hair, teeth clashing, and tongues exploring. Her legs are wrapped tight around his waist, and Edward's hands are grazing up and down Bella's back, exploring the soft, warm skin.

"God, Bella. I want—" His fingers reach for the clasp of her bra.

A loud banging on the bathroom door cuts Edward off, and Bella groans as she skims her parted lips along the underside of his jaw.

"What?" he yells, frustrated, breaking his lips free just long enough to reply. He pulls her face back down to his mouth and kisses her again. She makes a soft growling noise, and his hips jerk in response.

"Get the fuck out here!" Emmett calls. "If you're gonna give me a fucking heart attack, the least you can do is get your mouth off your girlfriend's pussy long enough to make sure my heart rate returns to normal!"

"Mm, that sounds like a good idea," Edward breathes, not entirely sure where his sudden burst of bravado comes from. "Want my mouth on your pussy?"

"Ah, fuck." Bella moans, biting down on Edward's bottom lip, and he grins. There's another knock on the door, and he lets out an irritated growl.

"Oh, what's this?" Emmett asks loudly. "A brand new expensive looking textbook? Who wants to make paper airplanes?"

Edward's head jerks up, and he narrows his eyes at the door. There's a long ripping sound, like a page being torn out of a book, and he lets out a squeak. He regretfully disengages from Bella and flings open the door. Emmett drops the textbook, and Edward tackles him to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Emmett shrieks. "I can feel your boner! Get off of me, you fucking perv!"

Bella lets out a loud laugh and pulls Edward up from the floor, dangling a People magazine with the cover ripped off in front of his face.

"Oh," Edward breathes. "Uh, textbooks are expensive."

"You wouldn't like Eddie when he's angry," Emmett taunts as he lies on the floor.

Edward rolls his eyes and drops the magazine on Emmett's face. "Get a paper cut, you cockhole!"

"Come on," Bella breathes in Edward's ear. "Let's have some tequila, hang out a little, then we'll go in your room and finish what we started."

"Deal." Edward grins, and the girls catcall, as his mouth meets Bella's once more. The kiss doesn't last long. Emmett punches the back of Edward's right knee, and he crumples to the floor on top of his friend.

 _Just like old times._

*( I I )*

"You're seriously not coming to the party?"

"Emmett!" Edward calls from the couch. "For the last time, I'm seriously not going."

"But—"

"Dude." Edward holds up a hand. "Can you please cover the fig leaf?"

Emmett sighs and pulls a loose pair of sweatpants on over the only item he's wearing—a flesh-colored thong with a fig leave precariously taped over his bulge.

"Prude," Emmett scoffs. "I can't believe you're not going."

"I can't believe you got Rose to agree to go with you like Eve," Edward replies.

Emmett grins proudly. "Well, I was gonna ask you to be my Eve," Emmett replies. "I even got the fig leaves to cover your cute little nipples." He reaches out to twist said nipple, and Edward slaps his hand away.

"Ow, fucker."

"Besides," Emmett continues, "if you were rocking a body as hot as Rose's, would you want to cover it up? Just— _damn_. That girl is Lust personified, and she is fucking fine."

"Please put your tongue back in your mouth," Edward says blandly. "I just mopped."

"You're just jealous of my super-hot new girlfriend," Emmett replies.

Edward looks over at him as if he's stupid. He lifts his finger in the air and waves it around his head. "Taken, and so not gay, remember?" Edward tells him, deadpan. "Your pretty little face does nothing for me. I have my own pretty thing. She's beautiful and has spectacular tits..."

"Dude, overshare. We're just rollin' in it, aren't we?" Emmett grins, cutting him off and holds out his fist to Edward. He smirks and lifts his own to bump them together.

"I'm not sure what 'it' is, but yeah." Edward settles back on the couch, and Emmett flaps his arms in frustration.

"So, you're seriously—"

"Not going. That's right." Edward sighs and looks over at his friend. "Look, dude. Midterms just about killed me. And now they're over, and it's Bella's last night at work. Crazy awesome Edward is making a comeback, but boring Edward needs just one more night to himself, okay?"

"I get crazy awesome Edward back?" Emmett asks.

Edward rolls his eyes and digs his hand in between the couch cushions. He pulls out a can of silly string and sprays Emmett with a liberal amount. Both of them keep a completely straight face, and Edward only drops the can when it sputters and runs out of string.

"Really?" Emmett asks, shaking his head and sending foam flying. "That's crazy awesome? You know you're twenty-two, right?"

"Fuck you. I'm rusty."

"Whatever." Emmett plucks the rest of the silly string from his mostly naked body and pulls on a sweatshirt. "I'm outta here. You sit here with your Snuggie and your value pack candy and your _Hocus Pocus_ on the Disney channel."

"Man, I wish I had a Snuggie," Edward says dreamily.

Emmett stares for a long second before shaking his head. "Our friendship is an embarrassment," Emmett says, as he heads for the door.

"Love you too!" Edward says just before it slams shut. He smirks to himself and settles deep into the couch cushions.

It's still relatively early, so he watches all the crappy kids programming on ABC Family as the trick-or-treaters begin to dwindle. By nine, he's a relaxed, warm little ball under the blankets. _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is playing on the TV and his jack-o'-lantern flickers happily from the dining table.

His eyes are just beginning to droop sleepily when the doorbell rings. He considers ignoring it—it's just a straggling trick-or-treater, and he's low on candy anyway, but he sighs and rolls off the couch.

The air in the apartment is chilly, and he shivers as he grabs the candy bowl and heads for the door. He opens it with his gaze fixed downward and is met by the sight of skin-tight green and black corset. His gaze flicks upward to see Bella smiling sheepishly at him.

"Trick-or-treat!" she says, and Edward smiles widely.

"Let's see," Edward says, looking down into his candy bowl. "I don't have much left."

"That's okay," Bella replies. "Sweetest thing isn't even in the bowl." She leans in to kiss him on the mouth and Edward chuckles as he pulls his girlfriend inside and shuts the door.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asks. Not that he minds. "You're supposed to be at work."

"Pulled a few favors," Bella says with a shrug. "Didn't wanna spend my Halloween hiding in dark corners and making people scream."

"Well, Jasper's party should still be going strong," Edward suggests, as he pads back over to the sofa. He's far too relaxed even to consider going out, but if Bella wants to, he can try to muster up the energy. "Did you wanna go?"

"Nope," Bella replies. She kicks off her heels and takes off her sweater, getting under the blankets with Edward. "Want to watch _Nightmare_ and eat chocolate and cuddle with my boyfriend."

Edward smiles as Bella leans in close. She presses her chest tight to his body, then shivers when his bare skin brushes the ribbons weaving up the front of her corset.

"Cold?" She hums and takes off her yoga pants, curling up with Edward in only her corset and a tiny scrap of panties.

She can see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard.

"Are you truly low on candy or were you fucking with me?" Bella asks, breaking the tension, and Edward chuckles. He leans forward to grab the candy bowl and sets it on his lap. Bella hooks her chin on her arm and reaches around to dig through it. "Jackpot."

For the next hour, they snuggle up on the couch and swap lazy, candy-flavored kisses as children's movies play in the background.

"Best Halloween ever," Bella mumbles hotly against Edward's mouth. "We should do it again for Christmas."

"Yeah?" Edward asks, slipping his arm tighter around her back. "Sounds good to me." He rubs his hand up and down her arm, and lets his other hand draw lazy circles on her exposed thigh.

Edward's breathing picks up, and beads of sweat start breaking out on his forehead and between his shoulder blades.

He can blame it on the heat from the blanket, but he knows it's because not only is he insanely attracted to Bella, he's incredibly turned on and beyond frustrated from Emmett's constant cockblocking.

From this point on, there is no stopping him; he wants her. He does not attempt to control or even hide his arousal from her. He lets her see it in his eyes.

Bella is here, skipping work and calling in favors. She had come to him, and it's his chance to show her how stunning she is to him, and what she means to him, even after knowing her such a short time.

Her arousal is evident in her beautiful brown gaze, as she stares up at him. Edward can also see the need mirrored in her eyes—she needs this, needs _him_ , as much as he needs her.

He wills himself to touch her. To explore all the secret places he's only been thinking of.

Gently, with his fingertips, he slides his hand up her arm, feeling her warm, velvety skin—farther up to the nape of her neck into her hair. He feels for the clip holding it and pulls it out, dropping it to the floor.

His eyes are fixed on her as he watches her thick chestnut waves tumble free down her shoulders.

Bella is beautiful, and he is captivated by her mouth.

He focuses on her lips, wetting his own before he moves in to kiss her. Bella closes the gap, taking his face in her hands, pulling him forward; their mouths meet in a mind-numbing kiss. His fingers find the laces of her corset, as her hands urge him to drag it off her body.

They continue to kiss, her hands working the hem of his T-shirt, fighting to pull it off his body. Edward lets go just long enough for her to tug the offending garment over his head. He pulls her hard against him, wrapping his arms around her, and returning his attention to her amazing lips.

Edward wants to lick them; he wants to have his lips on every inch of her body. To _feel_ her, _taste_ her. He can't get enough.

He doesn't think, only scoops her up, and lowers her to the floor, as their kiss grows hungry.

Spreading her out on the floor, he feels a sudden pang of guilt; he should move them to the bed…

 _Emmett could walk in..._

 _The floor is uncomfortable_ …

He can't bear to wait, to risk someone interrupting again. Then, there's no more thinking—the moment he can feel her hands slide from his waist. Slipping down between them, she fingers the fastening of his jeans.

She moans as her fingers slide inside his waistband, using her thumb to release the button. The zipper gives way when she rips them open with a tug.

Edward sits back on his knees—his eyes locked on hers—and reaches behind him to remove his shoes. Her breath catches when his jeans and boxer briefs join the growing pile of clothes.

Bella watches Edward, completely naked and fully aroused; the sight alone makes her smile in anticipation.

He returns her smile, drags his hands from her bare feet up her legs, and hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties. She leans back on her elbows, propping up her hips to assist him.

She raises her left knee, resting her foot on his thigh. Her right leg follows next, allowing him to remove the last of the fabric separating them.

Instead of bringing her knees back down, she raises her leg higher and rests her foot on his shoulder, sending him a coy smile, and silently daring him with her eyes.

Edward is surprised by the growl that rips from his chest, glancing down at her beautiful body.

He moans, turning to press his lips to the inside of her thigh as he lowers his weight back down. His lips blaze a trail, bringing him tantalizingly close to her center. He traces a finger down her slit, and her hips buck in response.

Immediately, her hands fly to his hair, digging into the messy strands and forcing him to look up at her.

"Edward, not right now," she pleads.

"But you're so wet; I want to taste you."

"Please, I just need to feel you inside me." She drops a hand from his hair and moves it between their bodies to wrap firmly around his erection. "I can't wait anymore!"

Edward can't say no.

He loves the feel of her small hand wrapped around his cock, loves hearing her admit she wants him, needs it as badly as he does.

He bends her other leg, hitching it around his waist, and lets her guide him to her wet heat.

Inch by inch, he pushes in, stilling, just enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him so tight.

He can't move, can hardly breathe.

This girl.

 _Perfection_.

"God, Edward, you feel so good!" She moans, pushing up her hips to take him in as deep as possible.

His only response is the one he's known since the day he tackled her through a wall at the theme park. "You're perfect."

She grabs his face and presses her mouth to his, her tongue darting in to taste his. Her hips move in sync with his thrusts.

Edward can feel his orgasm building, knows he's already close. He tries desperately not to panic, worried it's going to be over too quick. He slows his pace, trying to gain some control. Bella tightens her leg around his waist in protest, moaning her encouragement, urging him to thrust faster, harder, and _deeper_.

He raises his head to watch her face. "Bella." It's a warning. He hopes to god that she's close—he'd do anything to bring her over the edge with him.

"Yes," she cries. "Don't you dare stop! I'm so close."

Finally, he feels her legs quivering, their bodies rocking together.

He throws back his head with a groan as they come together, both crying out the other's name in pleasure.

Edward picks a naked Bella off the floor and cradles her in his arms; her head is tucked on his shoulder, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

He tries to apologize for the floor, for being clumsy and so desperate to lose himself inside her that he hadn't thought of her comfort.

She shakes her head, flashing a satisfied smile as she kisses his lips.

"Edward, it was what I needed. What I wanted. Perfect."

"I thought so too," he admits shyly, gently laying her on the couch. He joins her and reaches for the blanket.

*( I I )*

The first time on the floor had been quick, frantic, and total abandonment. Everything Edward has been fantasizing about Bella since the moment he accidentally motorboated her tits. The second time on the couch is entirely different.

He's taking his time.

He has only one thought on his mind. This time, it's all about Bella.

Bella's moaning and meeting his thrusts when the front door opens with a bang.

She screams bloody murder as not just Emmett, but every one of their friends starts piling into the apartment.

"What up, bitches?" Emmett greets, stopping when he sees Edward's naked ass. His ever-present smile widens. "Damn, it smells like sweaty sex in here. You guys couldn't open a fucking window or something?"

"Well, _Christ._ It's about time," Alice chirps, smacking Emmett on the arm. "You big oaf, if you would have stopped cockblocking them, they would have done the deed a long time ago. Our plan didn't need to take three weeks to work! I knew they would be perfect together!"

She claps her hands excitedly, reaching out to high-five Rose as all eyes turn in their direction.

Edward can feel the blush on Bella's cheeks, feels the heat against his skin.

"Wha—" Edward's mouth is gaping like a fish, opening and closing, but no sound is coming out.

"Well, since I already work in Hell, I guess it can't get any worse..." Bella chuckles nervously, as her quiet voice interrupts Edward's question. "I have a confession to make." Her eyes are fixed on his.

He can feel her embarrassment, can feel everyone's eyes on them, confusion etched on their faces.

He's confused, his brain trying desperately to catch up and process what the heck is going on, but his primary goal is to keep Bella's hidden body from everyone's view.

"Can you guys turn around and give us a minute?" he says firmly, not exactly asking the group.

They all shuffle into the kitchen, and he can hear the questions as they wrap themselves up in the blanket and retreat to his bedroom.

"That was humiliating." Bella chuckles again, looking through drawers until she finds a shirt and a pair Edward's boxers.

She's stepping into them when she notices him looking at the floor, utterly red from head to toe in embarrassment. He seems baffled. He's adorable, and sweet, and she knows she has to tell him what that was all about.

"Baby, I know you're embarrassed—it's not a big deal. We're dating. We're having sex. All right, so we should have brought it to the bedroom after the first time, but still. Um…" She pauses to blow out a breath and continues in a rush. "It was bound to happen anyway with Emmett; we didn't meet by accident."

Edward's head whips up to look at her, his face masked in shock.

Bella offers a shrug and small smile. "I had a crush on you, and I was talking to Rose one day when Alice found us in the cafeteria. Who knew Edward was such an uncommon name?" She giggles nervously. "Rose introduced me to Alice, and she told me the two of you were friends. So, I asked her if she could set us up. I didn't know she had such a flair for dramatics. She's the one who came up with bringing you to the House of Horrors idea. The best part was that Emmett had no clue he was even doing her dirty work—so screw all of them and screw Em for whatever shit he's going to dish out."

It takes a minute to sink in, the whole crazy story. That Bella does want him; she'd gone so far as to ask Alice for help. He's practically giddy at the thought.

 _How did he get so lucky?_

All he can do is nod as he pulls on some sweats. He's still shaking his head in disbelief when Bella grabs his face and plants a smacking kiss on his lips before they exit his bedroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'll make it up to you later. Promise." She winks and kisses him lovingly before leading him out to the firing squad.

It's not as bad as Edward fears.

Sure Emmett is spraying a can of Lysol all over the living room. Everyone else seems bored with the situation, or else they're excellent actors—which makes sense, considering over half of them get paid to act.

"I'm hungry," Alice states, picks up some menus from the kitchen table. "Pizza or Chinese?"

Everyone chooses pizza, so Jasper makes the call, while Bree gathers money from everyone. Edward grabs his torn jeans off the floor to get his wallet, and finds them soaking wet.

"What the hell?"

Emmett waves the can. "Nothing is safe in this room. I'll be sending you my shrink bills because I'm going to need therapy after seeing you balls deep in Envy."

"Emmett," Edward says in a warning tone.

"I think we need a new couch!" Emmett whines, and Edward can't help but smirk.

"Man, who would have thought I would fall for a sexy sin in the House of Horrors?" Edward mumbles—his eyes still fixed on the couch—a smile curving his lips.

Bella's smile brightens, and she curls her hands around his hips. "You did fall. Literally," she reminds him. "And scream. Maybe pee yourself a little."

"Shut up," he scoffs, smacking playfully at her ass. His gaze turns intense, and he bites his lip as he looks into her eyes.

"I have, you know," he says in a near whisper. "Fallen for you."

Her eyes go liquid, and she wraps her arms tight around his waist. She feels safe and happy, and she melts into his chest.

"Me too," Bella replies. Their lips meet, and Edward knocks the candy bowl off the table with his knee, bending to scoop her up. Pieces of candy roll in every direction, but he doesn't even notice, too busy heading for the couch.

Besides, he doesn't need it. Bella is sweet enough.


End file.
